It is generally known to provide for a lavatory system for use in a home, commercial or institutional facility such as a medical care facility or the like. Known arrangements for lavatory systems may provide (in a compact design) a base (e.g., cabinet), a sink, water closet (i.e., with toilet), countertop, and may be configured with one or more accessories such as a bedpan washer, dialysis equipment, etc. Such lavatory systems may be configured to provide a movable cover for a toilet that (relative to the base) can be deployed to cover the toilet (and provide a seat) or lifted to stow the cover and allow access to (or use of) the toilet. However, such known arrangements for lavatory systems may present inconvenient or disadvantageous features in application or use, such as relative difficulty to use (e.g., effort and vigilance to stow or cover toilet), or to clean (or keep clean), or to maintain. Also, such known arrangements may present inconvenient or undesireable operation such as high impact or velocity deployment of the cover if the cover is dropped onto the toilet, which may cause a potential for an unpleasant or startling noise, or for damage to the cover, linkage, or toilet.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a lavatory system that has a compact design and a movable cover for the toilet. It would also be advantageous to provide a lavatory system with a mechanism for moving the cover relative to the base that is more convenient to use. It would further be advantageous to provide a lavatory system that is configured to control the velocity that the cover can be raised and/or lowered. It would further be advantageous to provide a lavatory system that is configured to be more convenient to clean, keep clean, and maintain. It would be desirable to provide for a lavatory system having one or more of these or other advantageous features.